


The Fuck Is A Glee Club?

by Your_trusty_fangirl



Category: Glee, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, If you couldn't tell from the title, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_trusty_fangirl/pseuds/Your_trusty_fangirl
Summary: Afer Yakov is injured in an accident, Viktor takes over as Yuri's coach for the season. Next thing you know, Yuri's being dragged to America to attend high school, of all things!





	The Fuck Is A Glee Club?

Yuri sat in the back seat of a bright, obnoxiously pink, convertible. He stared at the cars in the next lane, his shoulder-length blonde hair flying around his face and in front of his eyes. Watching the stuff fly past as they sped along was making him feel slightly sick, but it was better than talking to Viktor and Yuuri and having to endure their flirting. He had been scrolling through Instagram for a bit, but that made him sick too, so he stopped after a while. He was currently attempting to drown Viktor’s terrible music out with his own as he watched the not-too-interesting side of the highway. They were currently driving to Ohio. From New York City. There were a lot of airports that they could have flown to that were way closer to Ohio, but Viktor had wanted to spend some time in New York City. Yuri wished that they could have just flown closer. He also wished that they could have just rented a car instead of shipping Viktor’s stupid pink monstrosity to America. He wished that Yakov hadn’t got into that car accident. He remembered when he found out. It wasn’t that serious, a cracked rib and two broken fingers, but Yakov still decided to take the season off to fully recover. He asked Viktor to stand in as Yuri’s coach for the season, not even giving Yuri an option about it. And Yuri didn’t think he would ever forget what had happened next. 

~  
“Did you hear, Yurio? I’m going to be your coach for the time being!” Victor exclaimed loudly, attempting to hug the teen unsuccessfully. After dodging the hug, Yuri scowled at him. 

“Yeah, I heard.” 

“Isn’t it great?!” The silver-haired man was beaming, waving his arms around over-exaggeratedly as he spoke. “You’ll get to train with me and Yuuri!” He frowned. “Speaking of Yuuri, the other day he asked about your education, and I made me think about how you really should go back to school. And now would be a perfect time to do it!” 

“What?! No! Why would I do that, Old Man?” 

“Because I am your coach and if you don’t I won’t let you compete this season.” Yuri was so angry he could barely speak. 

“Y-you can’t do that! You’re not even my actual coach!” He sputtered, glaring at the silver-haired man. 

“But I am for this season. And therefore I can do that and I will. You need to go to school and learn, so I will do everything I can to get you to.” 

“But…” Yuri was grasping at straws now. Anything to keep him from having to go to school. “If I go to school I’ll have to deal with all the annoying fangirls. I’ll probably learn even less than I would have if I just didn’t go. I can’t even go shopping here in Russia without being chased down by them.” Viktor stopped at that, his face falling for a second. Then it lit up again and he grinned. 

“Then you won’t go to school in Russia. Yuuri went to college in America, you know. In fact, you could go to school in America! You’d have a lot fewer fans there and it would help you improve your English. Yuuri and I would come, of course, we could rent a little flat to share! And I’d drive you to school every day and take you to the rink afterwards. And Yuuri and I would have a lot of alone time together…” As he watched Viktor get more and more excited, Yuri knew that he was doomed. 

~  
Yuri scowled at the memory, cursing in Russian under his breath at Viktor for making him do this. They had left New York City at least 4 hours ago, but it took about 9hrs and 35 minutes to get from New York City to Lima, Ohio, the tiny town in the middle of nowhere that they were going to have to stay in. 

~

“Yuri, wake up. We’re here.” Yuri opened his eyes slowly, jumping away as he saw Yuuri above him. 

“Don’t touch me Katsudon!” 

“Sorry. But we’re here. So you might want to get out of the car.” Yuri scowled, but grabbed his suitcases and followed the 2 men (And dog. Viktor would never leave Makkachin behind) out of the car and towards the apartment building. It was a pretty basic building, the outside walls were grey and there were windows all up the front. The doors were made of glass and a deep brown wood, which opened up into the lobby. The lobby walls were painted a cream colour. There were a few paintings on the walls and there were two long, black couches and a matching armchair. A lady was sitting at a desk up against the wall opposite from where they were standing. They made their way to the elevator, Yuuri pressing the button for floor 3 as soon as the door shut. 

Their apartment had 2 bedrooms, the main one where Viktor and Yuuri would sleep and the smaller one that would be Yuri’s. There was only one bathroom, which might end up being a problem and a walk-in closet by the door. Apart from those rooms, it was a fairly open planned apartment, with a kitchen, dining room, and living room all connected. Yuri took his luggage to his room and set it down, looking around. He had already seen the pictures, so there was nothing really surprising. The walls were a greyish blue and the floors were light brown wood. The window on the far wall and the closet on the left wall finished the list of stuff in the room. Yuri made his way back to the living room to meet Yuuri and Viktor, who had also left to drop off their suitcases. They all made their way back to the elevator to get their other stuff from the car (and Potya. Yuri would also never leave her behind). As soon as they had fully unpacked, they set up their sleeping bags and went straight to sleep, surprisingly exhausted considering they had been driving all day. 

~

It was a week and a half later when Yuri was sitting shotgun in Viktor’s pink Cadillac, on his way to his first day at William McKinley High School. He and Viktor had met with the principal earlier that week to plan his schedule. He had managed to get out of taking gym because of all the skating he does. He had blocks where he should have had gym free to work on stuff from classes. He chose to take French as his language and, after spending at least ten minutes not knowing what to take, ended up choosing the two classes that the principal said were the most empty. Art and Glee club. He had had no idea what a glee club was and just agreed because the principal said that there were only 12 students in the class. And the fewer people he had to be around, the better. He had looked up what it was when he got home that night and was disappointed when he realized it involved singing. 

Viktor pulled up outside the front of the school and Yuri stepped out. 

“Have a good first day of school Yuri! Try not to start any fights, okay?” 

“Fuck off” Viktor just laughed at the angry response, driving away slowly. He turned around, yelling once more at the boy. 

“Bye Yurio!” 

“That’s not my name!” 

Yuri huffed angrily, turning and pulling his hood up as he walked into the school. And was almost run over by some blonde girl in a wheelchair. He turned to yell at her, but she had already disappeared. He cursed under his breath, before starting his search for the office to pick up his schedule. 

~

Yuri made his way to lunch looking forward to having a break from class. He had to quickly step out of the way to avoid a group of girls rushing past with cupcakes in their hands. 

“Watch where you’re going!” He yelled angrily after them but was just met with giggles. He cursed them under his breath. He managed to make it to the cafeteria without any further issues, making his way to a small table in the corner. He pulled out his lunch, which Yuuri had made, and started scrolling through Instagram as he ate. There were a few pictures of hem in New York that Viktor posted, as well as a photo of their apartment. Pichit had posted some selfies, JJ had some post about his upcoming marriage, and Chris had posted a picture of himself in the pool. 

~

Finn wheeled himself into Glee practice, slightly early. Rachel and Kurt were both already there, sitting on opposite sides of the room, and Tina and Arthur were sitting off in the corner together. At the front of the room, Mr. Shue was talking to someone Finn had never seen before. They were short, only slightly taller than Rachel. They were wearing a black sweatshirt pulled over their head and black jeans, a blue jean jacket over top. They seemed to be quite thin and since they were wearing a baggy sweater it was hard to tell what their gender was. Then they turned around and it was clear that they were a guy. Although his light blonde hair was that fell past his chin, just barely brushing his shoulders, and he had a slightly feminine face, it was obvious that there was no way you could confuse him as a girl. He glared at Finn as he passed by, green eyes catching the light as he walked towards the left corner of the room. He sat down and pulled out his phone. 

Finn wheeled his chair over to the middle of the room and sat there, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Soon enough everyone was there and Mr. Shue walked into the middle of the room. 

“I’m sure you’re all looking forward to the diva-off and would like to get to it as soon as possible, but we have a new member. Yuri, if you’d stand up?” They all turned in the direction that he was looking for. The blonde boy that Finn had seen before stood up. 

“I’m Yuri Plisetsky.” He sat down, then glared at them when they didn’t look away. 

“Ok,” Mr. Shue began, getting everyone's attention once more. “Well, Yuri, Usually we would spend class practicing, but today Rachel and Kurt are having a diva-off, which is a sing-off to see who will get the solo. So without further ado, Kurt, you may begin.” 

Kurt stood up, making his way to the middle of the room. When he got there, the pianist started playing defying gravity. He did pretty well, until around the end when he messed up the high note really badly. When he finished he sat back down and Rachel stood up. She started to sing the same song, She did good as well and when it came to the high note she hit it. And it sounded good. It was clear who the winner was. 

~

After the diva-off, they practiced a number with wheelchairs until Mr. Shue let them leave 5 minutes early to get to class. As Yuri attempted to escape the classroom without talking to someone, he was cornered by the short girl who had sung earlier. 

“Hi! I’m Rachel! You’re new, right?” 

“Yeah.” Rachel didn’t seem to get the message, following him as he walked towards the door. 

“So you like singing?” 

“No.” She stopped for a moment, shocked, immediately jogging to catch up with the blonde boy. 

“No?! Why not? How could you not like singing? And more importantly, why are you here if you don’t like singing?” 

“I didn’t realize that it was singing. When I was planning my electives I just chose the ones that had the least amount of people in it. Now, I have to get to class, so leave me alone.” 

“Well, I love singing. I’m the best in Glee! It’s a good thing that you don’t like singing otherwise you might get sad when you realize how much better I am than you. Plus we already have a main male singer. He’s not as good as me, but he’s still good.” Yuri turned around and glared at her. 

“What part of leave me the fuck alone did you not get?!” He spat, spinning around and hurrying away. Rachel stared at him in shock for a second before walking away, thinking about she didn’t like the new student very much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'The Fuck is a Glee Club?' I changed a few things in this fic, such as the time of Glee Club. Instead of being an after school club type thing, it's an elective that takes place during classtime. Also, since the time periods of Glee and YOI don't take place during the same time period (I think Glee is set in 2009 and YOI is set in 2016) I decided to change it to take place in 2016. That said, I won't really change much things other than possible the technology used. And the social media used. So this probably just be a big mess, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!


End file.
